Changing Dreams
by Effa Commander
Summary: Lily has dreams which she spends with a certain someone from the future who shows her James Harold Potter in a new light...


Hey all, this was all just thrown together, so if it doesn't make sense, its because I was half asleep when I wrote it, so please excuse it if you don't like it.I'll be making changes when I read over it from time to time.:-[  
  
Disclaimer: I'm the creator of Harry Potter**someone yells "you wish!"** well gee whiz, thanks! If you recognize it as J.K.'s, then its not mine. If you recognize it as mine, then, hey! Its mine.:-D  
  
~~Katy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Evans, wanna dance?" James asked stupidly, plopping down next to me and stretching out. I sighed and continued my work, answering, "I don't here music. I'm not dancing." With a flick of James' wand and a mutter of words, my favorite slow song, That's when I'll stop loving you, by NSYNC (A/n: I know, I know, most people don't like them, but I was in love with them two years ago, and there's no way I'm gonna stop liking them because other people hate them.that is all.lol) "How's that for ya Evans? Come on, lets go." He said, trying to pull me up. I snapped my arm back and looked at him, disgust on my face. "I said, no." he looked at me with pouting lips and puppy dog eyes. "You think that's going to affect my decision? Fat chance in hell that I'd ever be with in a 10 foot radius of you on my own free will." He put a hand to his heart and muttered, "Ouch, that hurt babe." I glared at him and said icily, "Don't call me that." "Fine babe." "Potter!" I screeched. He started grinning like crazy and started to skip away with a fair well, "Toodles babe." And a wink. I trudged up to the seventh year dormitories, taking points from anyone passing. I fell on my four poster, fully clothed, and fell asleep before my head even touched the pillow. And as I slept, I had the weirdest dream ever.  
  
I was running through an empty corridor, which seemed as if it would never end. But then I was pulled through the wall to the left, and I found myself facing a door. I walked towards it cautiously, but then it flew open. A boy with untidy black hair walked up to me, but it was as if he couldn't see me. He looked up, and I realized it was James. I think. yep.James.has the same hair, same face, same physical form, same eyes-wait. What was this? He had my eyes. And his nose was too small to be James'. The boy finally realized I was there, for he had given an almighty jump backwards. I smiled at him and asked,  
  
" Who are you?" I asked. He looked like he'd be a seventh year. " My name's Harry.Harry Potter." I looked closely at his face and noticed he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He looked at me and asked,  
  
"And, you are? Because you look awfully familiar." just as I was about to ask him where he got his scar. I started to laugh as I replied, I'm Lily, Lily Evans, and you do look familiar too, but that's only because you look exactly like a boy from school.his name is James Potter. Are you possibly related?" He just stared up at me before asking, with a stutter.odd thing, "Y-you're name's Li-lil-y E-eva-ns?" I looked at him strangely before replying, "Uh, yeah." "Do, do you have a sister named Petunia?" I looked at him with shock before answering, "Yes, how did you know?" But the questions just kept rolling in, from him, I mean. "You go to school with James Potter, right? He's in your house and year?" I nodded and answered with an uneasy, "Yes". He grinned and replied, "You're my mum." I started laughing before saying, "Uh, sorry, but I don't have any kids, and even if I did, you'd be too old to be mine." He shook his head and responded with a, "Yes, you are. James Potter is my father, and you're my mum. I'm guessing I've come back in time or something, because, I mean, how else would I be able to meet you? You do go to Hogwarts, right?" in one short breath. Talk about talkative. Now, how am I supposed to believe this kid? For all I know, this could all just be a figment of my imagination. But, I mean, I've had dreams of the future before. I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow.  
  
"Do you go to school with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" I nodded my head while he looked at me and said, "You're my mum.Lily Evans.Lily Marie Potter."  
  
I looked at him and then said "Wait. You mean to tell me, I have you, with Potter? The James Harold Potter? The guy I've hated forever?" He gave a small nod, and then replied, "Yeah. But in your seventh year, well, obviously this year, Sirius said that you finally went out with dad, after, of course, he became less conceited."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked him. He looked at me before replying, "I donno, what do you want me to tell you?" I thought for a moment before saying, "Tell me something else that will happen, or has happened." Harry took a deep breath before saying, "You hate my dad, while my dad has liked you for the longest time. He was really arrogant until your seventh year, when he finally realized he couldn't have you unless he cooled down, a lot. In your fifth year, he attacked Snape right after O.W.L.S.and you got him to stop."  
  
I looked at him for a few seconds before asking, "How did you know that? About fifth year, I mean?" he shuddered and then replied, "If you believe it, that stupid git Snape became Potions Master here at Hogwarts, and he has a pensive. I kinda took a peek, and I saw it." With a shrug. I laughed and then said, "You are exactly like James." he sort of lowered his head, as if he were ashamed, and I could see why; I was always saying what a horrid person James was. I hurriedly said, "But in a good way! You're like James in a good way!" he whipped his head up at hearing that, and asked,  
"Really?" with an excited grin. I smiled back as answered, "Really really." I heard someone yelling my name, but it was far off. Harry looked at me in horror as I said I had to go. We hugged goodbye, but I had to give him a kiss on the cheek. Not in a love kinda way, but in a motherly way. I know it sounds weird, but I kinda felt protective of him. He would definitely make me proud. As I was losing sight of him, I yelled, "Are you sure he's gonna be less arrogant?" he grinned and answered, "Yes!" and then, as if he wasn't sure if he should say it or not, he yelled, "I love you mom!" I replied, "I love you too! I love you too."  
  
A couple of months later, featured with incidents including James like the one I explained before, long talks with Dumbledore (he said that they were, indeed, dreams of the future, and I'd need to get a memory charm, but of course I'll refuse to that!)and dreams spent with Harry, I was awoken to-  
  
"Lily! LILY!" I bolted up, with cold sweat dripping down my face, and all over my body. I looked around me, and then up at the faces above me. I thought back to the dream I had just encountered.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Harry!" I exclaimed excitedly, because, I mean, how would you act if you were meeting someone from the future, your son, the same son you're not going to see play Quidditch with his father, the son you're never going to see get married, the son you're never going to see at the age of two. "Hey mum, I mean, Lily!" he exclaimed back with the same enthusiasm. I told him to call me Lily, because 'mom' just made me feel so.odd. "So how have things been? You treating that girl right?" I asked with a wink. He's dating what seems like every mom's dream for her son. She was extremely smart, wasn't what some would call a.hem hem.hoe, and she didn't have any bad habits, like smoking or drinking (a/n: and no offence to anyone reading this who does smoke or drink, didn't mean it in an insulting way.). He blushed a tad, but then answered, "Everything has been fine, and Hermione's just perfect." He added with a roll of his eyes, "She's been making sure I do my homework on time, and makes me study twenty- four seven, so you have nothing to worry about." with a hint of sarcasm. I started to laugh, which made him grin happily. I looked at him and said, "Ya know, I wish James turned out like you. Now I would have dated him the first time he asked me out if he had half the respect you do. And if he wasn't so gosh dang arrogant." Harry frowned at me and asked, "So I take it you haven't accepted his offer yet?" I shook my head and he looked down at his shoes, expression downcast. I nudged him and said, "Hey, cheer up. These things take time. I've hated him since first year when he pushed me in the lake, but I'm improving, I'm improving." he looked at me with a sad smile before asking (and changing the subject on purpose, which I realized) "So have you talked to Dumbledore yet about these dreams?" I grinned proudly before replying, " Yes! Finally!" which made him start laughing like crazy at my excitement. "He's going to try and stop them. I, well, obviously, I haven't told him yetr." and our conversation went on and on, talking from James to Sirius to Remus to little Peter (ya know, the one who Harry has informed me is to kill me and James (my husband.ew!)) how Harry made the mistake of letting Pettigrew go in his third year, and then, lastly, to a topic that I'm sad to say, actually brought tears to my eyes. Sirius. And his death. Sirius, dead. I had a choking attack when Harry told me. And I had to fight the tears back when Harry rushed over to me, looking for love, the kind of love you can only get from one person: mom. Mom's good ol' love.  
So as I was saying, I sat there, holding a sad (crying) Harry in my arms, and the most amazing thing happened. As I tear trickled down my cheek, my only thought was, 'I wish James was here'.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
And now we are back to this time and day, month, year. Back to my bed, at Hogwarts, with me lying in it, and Kait and Jen looking at me. "Yes? May I help you?" I asked a very scared looking Jen and Kait. "What in the hell was that about?" asked Kait. I looked at her questionably, which made her roll her eyes, and then reply, "You were slashing around, getting yourself into a big tangled mess, and talking to some.Mary.or.Harry, I think it was. yes, Harry." Then I remembered. My dreams, my key to the future. Me and him were talking about James. Harry wanted to know all about him. Well, he asked a fair amount of questions about me as well, but.oh well. Today, I remembered, was a Saturday. A Hogsmeade day, at that.  
  
I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I needed a shower, horribly. When I was done, I dried my hair (by magic, of course) and ran a brush through it. It waved a tad, just the way I like it. I applied a small amount of strawberry lip-gloss, but any other make up was unnecessary. I looked better without it. I grabbed my favorite shirt, (A/n: what a cowink- I-dink (coincidence)!! that's the same exact shirt I have, which is also MY favorite shirt!! Small world! Lol.) which was navy blue with white stripes running through it, with a number five on the left side, just below the shoulder. (A/n: from American Eagle, last Christmas) I sprayed a dash of my strawberry splash perfume, put on my white capris, and walked out of the room with Jenny and Kait at my sides. We walked down the stairs and into the common room, attracting the attention of a certain tousled, black-haired boy. He raced to the bottom of the stairs just as we were reaching it. He grinned at us as he bowed and said,  
"Hello ladies, lovely as ever this morning." I noticed he wasn't acting as bad as he normally was. Well, actually, he's become more manageable by the day. He hasn't been his usual, cocky self. Hmm.is the famous James Harold Potter losing his charm? But then I remembered what Harry told me, James is going to become less and less arrogant, and you'll finally go out with him. Sirius and Lupin told me so. Maybe the little guy was right. Next time James asked me out, I told myself, I'll say yes. And I didn't even realize how soon that was going to be.  
  
"So, Lily." he started, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this evening.you know.like.a date." I paused for a second, because I was about to say no. Remember what Harry told you? And any ways, I have to. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it. No ifs, ands, or buts. Damn it, I thought before taking a deep breath and answering with regret, "Sure." I could tell that he was only too surprised to hear my answer. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Jen and Kait started choking and gasped. It seemed as if the whole common room was watching with amazement. James closed his mouth and stared a few more seconds before asking, "What? I mean, for real? Really, you will?" I rolled my eyes and then said, sarcastically, "No, for fake.yes, of course for real! Jeez, Potter, it's as if you get stupider by the second." His smile returned, and his eyes were shining brighter than the stars in the sky. He extended his hand, which I, of course, took, and we walked out of the Portrait, leaving a very astonished room full of people behind.  
  
As we walked through the doors to the Great Hall, its occupants grew silent. It looked as if the whole school was already in there. I guess it took me a while to get ready. Even the teachers looked shocked. We walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down next to a-lost-for-words Sirius (finally!). James slid his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Ya know, I like being able to have my arm around you without getting slapped." I smiled and started piling food onto my plate.  
Kait and Jen walked in and sat down in front of us, mouths still hung open. Jen looked at Sirius and asked, "Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" in a scared voice. He, however, was still staring at us. James looked at them and smiled before turning his gaze back to me affectionately. Sirius cleared his throat which made both James and I look up.  
"Excuse me," he started, "But, what is this?" he asked, pointing from James to me, and back to James. James looked at me, then at Sirius with confusement and worry. "Well, this is Liiilllleeee." he started slowly, and pointing at me, as if Sirius was a little, hem hem, slow.then pointing to himself saying, "And this is Jaaaammmmmmesssss." Kait burst out laughing at the stupidity of the matter, which made Sirius glare. She shrugged her shoulders before replying,  
"Sooooooorryyyyyyyyy." which made her break out in a fresh peel of laughter. He rolled his eyes and then turned towards James and I, glaring us down. Oh, if looks could kill. "What is between the two of you? You dating?" he asked. James grinned proudly before nodding his head. Sirius squealed like a girl, before standing on the table and announcing to the whole Hall,  
"Today is a very grave day, for today, the hottest bachelor," then, pausing for a moment, as if thinking (Ha!), he finished, "Well, hottest after ME of course," with a small, girly-girl laugh, "Any ways, as I was saying, Hogwarts hottest bachelor, and Hogwarts' hottest gal, have become a couple. May I introduce to you all, Hogwarts' cutest couple, James Harold Potter, and Lillian Marie Evans!" I turned bright red as James started yelling at Sirius. Sirius glanced at James, who was advancing menacingly, before running and screaming like a pansy (:-D). The Hall erupted with laughter and applause. I buried my face in my arms, while Kait, suppressed with laughter, tried yelling, " Where's my five galleons?" to Jen, but couldn't, due to her unstoppable giggles.  
  
And thus began the legend of James Harold Potter and, yours truly, over and out, Lillian Marie Evans. 


End file.
